


Rogues, Speedster Sitter

by TruffleBrownies



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Amnesia, Amnesiac Barry Allen, Caretaking, Fluff and Smut, Innocent Barry Allen, M/M, Out of Character, Polyamory, Protective Rogues (DCU), Romantic Fluff, maybe?? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:22:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21770824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TruffleBrownies/pseuds/TruffleBrownies
Summary: Barry got attacked from a mystery meta and now he can't remember anything.And then S.T.A.R labs needs Rogues' help.
Relationships: Barry Allen/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Mick Rory, Barry Allen/Mick Rory/Leonard Snart, Barry Allen/Rogues (The Flash), Cisco Ramon/Lisa Snart
Comments: 7
Kudos: 203





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> yes.. flash w/ the rogues!! btw I LOVE amnesia au! a lot of fluff and smut is planned. sorry for any mistakes.

"Lenny! Flash needs help!"

Lisa's voice through the phone made Cold jump from the couch just from mentioning of the Flash. He already frowned before he even realized it.

"He got attacked last night and Cisco said they need our help. We'll bring him there in 20. See ya!"

"Lisa, wait—"

Cold, Leonard Snart, grumbled as he looked at his phone. Lisa's already hung up and no doubt that she's still dating with Ramon. He sighed, mentally said to himself that he'd let it slide because that guy was worth his little sister. What made him worried was the Flash's incident. What happened to Barry and how bad was it that his team had to ask Rogues for help?

"Boss, what happened?" Mick asked, sensing his tense. Len turned to him and sighed.

"Something happened to Scarlet, they're coming."

"Who did anything to Barry?!" Hartley ducked his head out of the kitchen with Axel making curious face but frowned. Luckily Mark was out buying groceries or the room would have a small storm performing. And Mick, already growled and glared at his fire gun.

From their complicated relationship, let's just say the Rogues were really, really protective of the Flash aka Barry Allen. And yes, they all knew his secret identity.

"I don't know," the leader rolled his eyes as he bit his lips, a bit worried. "We'll see. I think it's a surprise."

20 minutes later Lisa blasted through the door, "Lenny!!" she yelled and stepped aside to let Cisco and Caitlin in. It was pretty normal if there wasn't his adorable scarlet behind both of them, clinging to Cisco like a giant koala. But at least he looked okay, no injuries.

"Well, what do you need from us?"

"Who are you guys?" Barry blurted out just after Lisa closed the door. "But this place is nice! I like here! Can I stay here?"

All the Rogues went in shock.

Hartley snapped first, "are you gonna tell us that-"

"Barry was knocked by the new meta last night and he's amnesia right now," Caitlin said as fast as she can, "and we want you to look after him until his memories come back."

Len lifted his brow. "Why us? Don't you mostly keep him in the lab?"

Caitlin gave him a dry smile. "That's one of our problems. He didn't want to be in the lab and he refused to wear his suit. The main problem is..."

A lightning streak went past the corner of Len's eyes before he knew it and followed by a loud _bam_.

"Ow!" Barry whimpered.

"...That." Cisco pointed out as Axel and Hartley went helping Barry from the floor after he crashed into a wall, "he can't control his powers, so we can't ask the others and we can't let him run without his suit and mask! Well, dude, I'm gonna be frank, we knew you guys were being with Barry in some way for a while. And we have no one we can rely on. While you take care of Barry, we'll find the meta and see what we can do."

"And I'll help," Lisa added.

Len automatically grumbled when he sees Cisco smile. But he was considering, and after what he saw, there's no way he, and the Rogues, would let this version of Barry be in other's hands and miss all the fun.

"Fine. We'll watch him. Can you tell how long will his memories come back?"

"We don't know, even in the same environment, he didn't seem to remember anyone or anything he used to do. His actions now are mostly on his instinct." Caitlin explained. "He's like a kid trapped in an adult's body. But he's a fast learner."

"Okay."

"Okay. We'll come to check on him once a day. Here's a warning: he's really a brat."

"I see." This time it was Mick's answer. He didn't say anything along with the conversation before and after this.

"Well... yeah, we have to go. Barry! You can stay here!" Cisco shouted, and in a blink, Barry flashed to him, nearly tripped when he stopped.

"You're going?"

Here came the sad puppy eyes... Cisco gulped and nodded. "Yeah, this house had enough people, you see. I and Caitlin can't stay here but we'll drop by every day. Be a good boy to... these guys, okay?"

"Ummmm... yeah... see you tomorrow..."

Barry pouted and nodded back. He watched the first two people he knew walking out and close the door with his sad look like an abandoned puppy. Len groaned and clicked his tongue to catch Barry's attention.

"Scarlet, come here."

Barry ducked his head, "me? My name is Barry?"

"Scarlet is your nickname, come on," Len called him again and Barry obeyed, walking to the couch just to gasp when he was pulled into Len's lap. They're close enough Barry could feel his hot breath against his ears and it made him quivered as his blood rushed to his face.

"W-what's your name? I- I already knew the others... Cisco, Caitlin, Hartley, Axel, Lisa, Mick... except you."

"Hmm, you can call me Len." He purred to Barry's ears, seeing that body trembling was his fun. Barry could punch him, shift away, or whatever than making that adorable whimper and then pawed his mouth shut.

_Instinctively actions, yeah?_

"Cute." He let out a deep chuckle and kissed him softly. Barry mumbled something in his throat so he leaned in closer, making his blush deepened.

"What did you say?"

"I...I'm hungry."

"Well, Mick, Scarlet is hungry. How is our dinner?" He looked up at his best friend, Mick just grinned back when he saw Barry's flushed face looking at him too.

"We'll make steak and some chocolate pudding tonight," Mick replied.

"I feel like it!" Barry smiled brightly, if he was a dog they would see him wagging his tail right now.

"Yeah, it's your favorite." Len ran his fingers through Barry's hair and the speedster didn't flinch from the touch. He had no memories but had felt that he could trust them— but still shivered when Len whisper to him with a deep voice, "and after dinner, we'll do a lot of fun stuff that will keep you in place. _Barry_."

Barry's breath hitched at the way Len said his name, couldn't help but moan softly as a response.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's ooc but— I stan mother hen! Hartley 🥺  
> and here's the warning: Barry is cute

After Mark came back from extra groceries Len demanded, he was shocked at the amnesiac speedster. And if it wasn't for Barry's scared expressions of him making a storm in the room, their safe house would be blown up by now.

The Rogues were having what they promised Barry in about 2 hours later. In the meantime, they already learned that Barry was really a brat. Not that Cisco didn't warn them, but even Mick had to threat him about Len's cold gun when Barry didn't stop running at full speed around the safehouse and broke things before Barry fell asleep in his lap while watching Star Wars II.

At the dinner time, most of them looked at Barry in awe because he was really like a kid with no knowledge about using fork digging in his food and keep getting his mouth dirty. But then there's Hartley who couldn't bear with the way Barry eat and ended up feeding Barry himself after the speedster ate a half.

"For god's sake Barry, you have to learn how to roll spaghetti and cut the steak properly!"

"You're like a _mom_ , Hartley." Barry chewed his rib-eyes Hartley put in his mouth and mumbled innocently.

Hartley scoffed, "No, I'm not. And don't speak while you're eating."

"Yes, you are." Axel shrugged, "finally there's a thing that I agree with Barry."

"See?" Barry cackled after he swallowed the steak, still opening his mouth to bite another dice from the fork in Hartley's hand.

Now the rest were looking at the kids in awe. Even Len made a small grin on his smug face. Again, he realized that Rogues were just a group of kids, literally.

"But Hartley's right, you have to have manners on the table," Len declared, a smile sticking on his look. "I'll let it slide this time because you're too adorable. But you'll learn to eat by yourself next time, okay?"

"Mmmm..." Barry nodded as he chewed the steak. "You still gave me a compliment."

"Don't speak while you're eating, Barry," Hartley repeated.

The rest was about Barry bragging to Hartley with Axel and Mark being awfully supportive. Len was looking with his smirk, and Mick made an amused grunt in his throat. Barry found that they had alias like _Heatwave, Captain Cold, Weather Wizard_ (he laughed, but got scolded by Hartley, again.) Also with _Trickster_ and _Pied Piper_. Lisa's _Golden Glider._ Barry himself was _Flash_.

Their dinner had passed peacefully, and Barry learned lots of things and his brain was already tired, so they agreed to call it a day. Barry did ask why Lisa didn't come here, and Mick said she was on her dinner date with Len rolling his eyes in the background.

Barry stayed in the chair while looking at Mark, who was doing the dishes. He was ordered to sit still until Mick came to pick him or he'd get his feet frozen. Barry sure didn't like the sound of that _frozen_ part so he had no choices.

"Why are you guys taking care of me?" He asked, head tilting curiously, "Aren't you guys... some sort of criminals?"

"Ask yourself that why didn't you flinch away from my kiss, or why you got so comfortable in Mick's lap, Scarlet?" Len— who's cleaning the cold gun in the opposite seat so Barry couldn't dare to flash away— drawled, his glare made Barry blushed and his heart started to pound faster. "Apparently, we, _Rogues_ , are your _boyfriends_... sort of."

" _Huh?_ " Barry's jaw dropped. He was surprised, _really_ surprised, but he didn't seem to hate the idea since he was really comfortable around them. "You're— and what did you mean by 'sort of'?"

"It's complicated," Len shrugged, "explain later when you're older. Oh, here Mick comes."

"Ya room's ready, Red."

Mick scooped him up bridal-style and Barry shuddered, letting out a surprised whine as he clang on his broad shoulders. Mick was so much bigger than him and his gentle grip made Barry relaxed in his arms. _Boyfriends?_ Well, he could buy that for now.

Len's eyes lingered on Mick's back until they're gone. Hartley came to sit where Barry was on minutes ago, looking between them and his face.

"Do you think that Barry's memories will return soon?"

Len glared at one of his crews, "Yes, I think they'll be back soon, but we still have to wait for that meta."

"Yeah... I hope we find them fast. 

Dealing with this Barry was so tired!" Hartley sighed.

"I thought you had fun being a mom," Mark turned around and teased him with a mocking smirk to make Hartley rolled his eyes. "It was fun for me."

"Shut up, Mark."

"Fun to me too," Len grinned.

Hartley whined, "Boss!"

"Well, guess it's time for me to go. Are you going?" Mark broke the conversation as he turned to Hartley, who's getting up from a chair.

"Yeah! And Axel too," he smiled. "See ya, Boss. Oh, Shawna said she might drop by tomorrow."

"Whatever," Len replied with a smug face when the three men walked out of the door.

It was a common image that Len saw on most evenings. Those guys mostly came to hang out when they got nothing to do, and since they started a complicated relationship with Barry, they came more often. Barry seemed to like that, either the past-Barry or now-Barry.

He had to find that meta and bring Barry's memories back, but now he'd enjoy his Scarlet's instincts. He was surprised how childish Barry could be, but it was such pure and innocent actions that he was to ruin them, making the speedster wrecked and shivered under his body. Seriously, Len had about millions of ways to tease the kid— _god, he gotta calm down._

Captain Cold (who wasn't so cold recently) shook his head slightly before getting up to check on Barry and Mick.

////

Mick was drying Barry's hair with a towel when Len stepped into the room. The kid was already getting sleepy from the way he leaned back onto Mick's chest and his eyelids were nearly closed.

"Red didn't wanna dry his hair so," Mick grunted as he glared up at his partner, "Is he awake?"

"Barely," Len replied in awe. Barry looked up sleepily at Len and made happy mewls when Len ran his fingers through his hair.

"Mick said he'd sleep with me here..." Barry yawned, those emeralds were barely open as he slightly tugged at Len's jacket and tilted his head, "Will Len sleep with me too?"

_Fuck, he's adorable._

Len breathed deeply to calm himself, Barry now was too pure to dirty, at least for tonight. And he knew Barry was too tired for sex anyway. "Don't know. Do you want me, Scarlet?"

Barry blinked, slowly, "...Yes, _please_?"

"Well then," he drawled, "yes."

"Greattt..."

Barry hummed merrily and shifted himself in Mick's lap, and few minutes after he fell asleep. The speedster was placed in the bed properly after his hair was completely dried. Len took a quick cold bath and then joined Mick and dozing Barry in the king-sized bed in the room. Actually, they _slept_ together here a lot, but Barry never stayed too long when the morning came. He had duties, Rogues had stuff to do, something like that. Having Barry around for a while could be a feast or a trouble for them.

Mick glared at Barry, sighing quietly, "Ya know, boss, kid was a pure danger."

Len chuckled, reaching his hand out to turn off the lights. "Yeah, I know. Night."

"Night."

_Alright, being a speedster-sitter, how hard could that be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'll continue this and my abo coldflarrow one!   
> Thanks for everyone who's waiting ♡

**Author's Note:**

> well... if you like, leaving kudos is already a gift! ♡


End file.
